The Shadow Enforcers
by Harbinger1975
Summary: The Shadow Enforcers is my own personal creation. It takes some real life and mixes it with different theories, worlds, TV cartoons, anime, mythology. This is all my own Sci-Fi fiction. I am no artist so I can't draw what the Shadow Enforcers look like. But as I write the stories, I will try my best to describe what they look like. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Scales of Justice

**Shadow Enforcers**

**-Scales of Justice-**

_-The year is 2025. The world powers have fallen into political anarchy, and private militaries of the world powers fighting for control over certain territories all over the Earth. A super-weapon created by the North Korean government was deployed to gain the upper hand in a long, protracted battle against the United States. But as they prepared to fire, the power core ruptured, destroying the upper half of North Korea. But the destruction of the weapon also enabled a side effect. The fabric of space was weakened and allowed for tears to occur across the world. The world powers ceased their fighting and signed a treaty of peace, albeit, a very tenuous peace in order to study these tears. Upon the researching of these tears, it was learned that they led to varying "dimensions" or worlds that branched of via these tears or "conduits". A small science team made up of seven different countries all agreed that another war was inevitable and that something had to be done to maintain a balance in protecting the sanctity of the other worlds that may be on the other side. Together, they created the armor of men and women that would act as police, soldiers, and defenders, a group who could not be corrupted by the political machinations of the world powers. They would be a beacon in the night, a light to shine the way for the innocents, and defender who would strike at an enemy that sought to bring chaos to a balance of order and justice from the shadows. They are…The Shadow Enforcers.-_

**Shadow Enforcer-1 stood on a balcony overlooking a class of new recruits that had just come in. Next to him was one of the scientists that had work on the weapons and power systems of the Shadow Enforcer armor. The class had about twenty people in it, everyone in it from different countries. The scientist in question standing next to Shadow Enforcer-1 was a man that went by the name of Dr. Stephen Petrovski from Romania. He was proud of the work that the Shadow Enforcers had thus far accomplished.**

**Dr. Petrovski looked down at the instructor of the new recruits. "I never thought he would do so well as a classroom instructor, comrade. I pegged him as a front line warrior."**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 smiled under his helmet. "Shadow Tachyon-1 is probably the best person to explain the dangers of what we face. Sometimes, we have to make very tough choices in situations where ethics play a role. That is what separates us from the warring powers." Shadow Enforcer-1 knew about this all do well. As did his friend, Tachyon-1. Both Dr. Petrovski and Shadow Enforcer-1 listened in on the lesson.**

"**As Shadow Enforcers, we are bound by strict code. This code came into being after the tears were determined to have led to other worlds." Tachyon walked over to a window overlooking a training ground. "This code is both the laws we enforce, and the ethics that guide us. We are the last hope of justice and defense in a world where money and power are crushing the powerless." His eyeslat flashed red as it scanned the area. "And we are the defense of the other worlds to prevent the war of our world from spilling over into theirs."**

**The recruits were listening intently, taking in every word that this seasoned veteran of the Shadow Enforcers was saying.**

"**But you didn't come here to hear me spout our code. I'll leave that boring stuff to Gamma-3." The smart remark was not lost on the recruits. They all laughed as he moved towards the table where a set of armor was laying out as an example. He placed his hand on the armor. "This is the armor of the Shadow Enforcers." He picked up the helmet. "Infrared scanning, ultraviolet detection and other varying vision modes that we are still upgrading to this day. You will learn to read data with one eye and vision signatures with the other. Secondary on-board computer virtual interface also occupies this part of the armor." Tachyon-1 picked up the chestplate. "Power core placement is set in the center of the chestplate, protected by several shielding units to prevent damage to and from the neutron core housed within. Believe me when I tell you it would take more than a howitzer to the chest to rupture the power core. Also housed within is the main processor for the onboard computer." He put the chestplate down and picked up the gauntlet. "The gauntlet houses a small "torpedo" launcher for those of you who remember Star Trek. And yes, that technology came true. We were even able to create the ammunition called Tri-Cobalt, highly destructive and used as a last resort." He put the gauntlet down and moved around to the front of the desk. "All of this you see is very high profile and top secret. And I have only scratched the surface. But what I can tell you is this." He walked back over to the window, looking outside. "Make no mistake and have no illusions. There is going to come a time in your life as a Shadow Enforcer where you will be left with no choice. When your enemy will give you no other option to save those you're protecting. The only other option to protect people and eliminate the threat is to engage what we call the Critical Mass." He heard the silence from the students and saw their expressions. They knew this was serious. "The Critical Mass unlocks the safeties of the neutron core and sets it for overload. It unleashes a massive energy discharge that shorts out our armor and erases the memory of the computer in the armor. The blast radius is often only two miles. At the same time, it shorts out our cybernetic connections we have to our armor." He stops to let the students take in the information before he speaks again. "Only two Shadow Enforcers have ever had to use the Critical Mass. They didn't survive; regardless of the odds the scientists tell you and how good they are you'll survive. And now those two are two of our most honored of the Shadow Enforcers." He turned to look at the students. "This is what we are. And, at times, it's what we have to do. Class dismissed."**

**The students quietly stood and headed for their next class.**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 slammed his fist into the upper left of his chestplate. He teleported down, standing next to his old student. "Do you really believe everything you told them, Tachyon?" He asked.**

**Tachyon-1 continued to look outside. "Why hide the truth, sir? We live a dangerous life. It doesn't always end in happy endings."**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 took off his helmet. The pressure locks disengaging and a soft hiss escaping the seal. "Sean, you can't keep blaming yourself for Angela's death. It wasn't your fault. I know you loved her."**

**Tachyon looked over at his commanding officer, his eyes narrowing beneath his helmet. "It's every bit my fault, commander. I should not have left her behind to disarm that bomb. I knew it was a trap but I had to follow her orders like a good little soldier." He looked away. "Her death wasn't worth the cost."**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 had tried many times to convince Tachyon-1 that Angel-1 wouldn't have wanted Derringer to be captured despite her own life. A decision that he hoped no one else would have to go through again. He shook his head slowly. Maybe someday Tachyon-1 would be able to put her memory to rest, if nothing else, for his own sake. "You're up for patrol. Take your time and try to do some scans of any more tears you find."**

**Tachyon-1 nodded. "Yessir."**

**-Later that night in Sector Zeta-Niner-Alpha-**

** The patrol had been a rather quiet one. But in this part of the city, the anarchists seemed to avoid, mostly because the Shadow Enforcer presence was heavier here because of a few of the embassies. There was, in fact, a new tear that had appeared down an alleyway. Tachyon-1 was scanning the tear, trying to determine where it led to. The scans always took a few minutes. He leaned against a wall as the computer compiled the readings it obtained. Tachyon-1 looked behind him as his sensors detected a faint energy signature. It was there, and then it was gone again. It happened two other times during the five minutes. Something felt wrong. He readied his gauntlet's torpedo launcher but was taken off guard by a powerful pulse blast that originated from a garbage can not far away. The blast threw Tachyon-1 through the tear which sealed itself behind him. His sensors shorted out and caused a feedback on his secondary armor systems. He was now blind to what was happening and only realized he had stopped when he landed hard on the ground. The impact from the fall rendered him unconscious.**

** Several hours had passed as Tachyon-1 came to. He groaned as his eyes opened. The display in his helmet was reading 'System Rebooting'. 'Great.' He thought to himself. He waited, somewhat patiently, for the system diagnostic to finish. The readouts came back: 'Power core: nominal. Sensors: nominal. Weapon system: nominal. Unit: online.' As the vision display activated and the visor focused, Tachyon-1 was finally able to see where he was. He stood up and looked around at his surroundings. "Jesus Christ…" he said in awe at what he saw. He was standing on the outskirts of what looked like a titanium city. He hid behind a large rock when he saw what looked like a male and female walking towards his direction. As he zoomed in with his helmet, he noticed that they were metallic. Like robots. No, not robots. They were talking and laughing, holding hands. These were sentient machines, very close to AI. But by the looks of it, very far beyond it. They were acting human. He didn't know how to classify them. Their entire form was metal. The female type much cleaner than the male type. Possibly the females of this place were cared for much differently than the males. From what he surmised, the males looked to be like a labor type being. The females were held in a higher regard. Tachyon-1 looked down at himself. Well…he was as close as he was going to get to looking like them. But he would have to be careful. He came out from behind the rock and slowly moved towards the city. He kept his hands at his side and approached the two. He would have to let them make the first moves. As he got closer, the female looked at him and seemed to stop and take a step behind the male, as if hiding behind him. The male though made no attempts to back down.**

** The male stopped him. "You are a ways away from the battle line, warrior."**

** Tachyon-1 noticed they used dual encryption to "speak". It sounded almost empty if not heard and seen together. He adjusted to compensate the computer. "I was…damaged in the fighting. I've lost the use of my geographical positioning system."**

** The female seemed to be less worried now as she seemed to recognize him as a defender of their people. "Then, it's a good thing your return protocols brought you back for repairs. You had best hurry back. There are threats that the Machnars are going to make a push on the city firewalls."**

** This was not good. Tachyon-1 landed in the middle of a war between two peoples. He would have to contact Shadow Enforcer-1 about this if he could. "Perhaps you can give me directions to the repair stations."**

** The male nodded. "Follow the lights to Sector 2. From there, go to subsector 2c. That will lead you to the repair stations."**

** Tachyon-1 nodded slowly. "Thank you. Have a good day."**

** The city was a sight to behold. Such innovation was beautiful. The more Tachyon-1 saw the sights of the city, the more he saw, the more the whole thing looked like a painting, something out of George Orwell's novels. As he neared what he thought was Sector 2, he noticed a massive structure, something that looked like a palace. He was caught off guard as a feminine voice spoke.**

"**It's beautiful, isn't it?" The hooded woman spoke.**

**Tachyon-1 turned to find one of the female robot-type people standing next to him. She kept under a fabric cloak but her form was distinguishable. She was beautiful. "It is." He had to think quickly. "I just wish I could access my data files to tell me if I had been here before."**

"**You're one of the warriors, aren't you?" She asked, almost nervously.**

"**I suppose I am. But why does everyone seem nervous to ask me that?" He was sure any one of these warriors who were damaged would ask that.**

"**Damaged warriors are always a risk. But you seem to be in order." She seemed to know a lot about warrior units of this world. She turned her head as she heard a 'There she is!' coming up behind her. "I'm sorry, I have to go."**

**He noticed the change in her behavior and heard the words coming from the alley. "Get behind me." He grabbed her arm. As he did, her hood fell off her head. He noticed she was different from the other females. She had crystals like a tiara on her head and some gold parts to her skin. Mostly around the eyeliner area on her lips. **

**The warrior units running up the alley drew their weapons. "Get away from the Princess, rogue unit!"**

'**Oh shit…' Tachyon-1 thought. He slammed his fist into the upper right of his chestplate, charging his gauntlet. "I had no idea who this was." He tried to tell them.**

"**Please, listen to him, I started talking to him!" The princess shouted back.**

"**Princess, get behind us so we can take you back home." The leader of these units commanded.**

"**How dare you…" The Princess was actually getting indignant with these warriors. As the warrior grabbed her, she tried to pull away. "Let me go!"**

**Tachyon-1 watched what was happening. He was facing a very tough choice. He closed his eyes as he made his decision. 'Fuck it…' He decided. He grabbed the arm of the warrior and twisted it, forcing him to release the Princess. He spun around and slammed his charged fist into the face of another warrior, sparks flying everywhere. He returned his focus to the first warrior and slammed his fist into his chestplate, sending him flying. But soon, four more warriors showed up and jammed some kind of electro-staff into his sides. He shuddered violently and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was the Princess screaming for the warriors to stop and acted as a barrier between them. Soon after, the armor's systems began shutting down to prevent critical failure of the power core and processors. The world soon went black as he passed out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Station and Rank

**Shadow Enforcers: Chapter 2**

**Station and Rank**

** Tachyon-1 slowly started coming to. The computer systems in his armor had finally rebooted, but he still had one hell of a headache. "Ok, that wasn't one of my best ideas." He grunted as he sat up in a bed. As he looked around, he wasn't in a cell like he thought he would be. He apparently attacked the royal guards if they called the woman he was trying to protect princess. The room was made of smooth metal. The computer determined it was nearly three feet thick. There was no way he was breaking out of here. He had to bide his time. What he did notice was that the signal to reach the Shadow Enforcer base back on Earth was very strong. This place was acting like an antenna. He made sure no one was coming and opened a channel. "Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 to base. Come in." He spoke quietly. If someone was going to be listening, better to make sure they couldn't understand him. He began to encrypt the transmission. It took a few tries but he finally got through.**

"**Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 this is base, we've got you." A female voice said.**

"**I need to speak to Shadow Enforcer-1, pronto." He kept checking over his shoulder.**

"**Sean, this is Bryan. Where the hell are you? We lost contact with you three days ago." Shadow Enforcer-1 came over the line.**

"**Sir, you are not going to believe this. I'm in some kind of…I guess robotic city. I can't find a better name for it. These people look like human robots, I mean, their form is human but they have metal skin." He was trying to ramble off as much information as he could.**

"**Slow down, Tachyon-1. What can you tell me about them?" This information had Shadow Enforcer-1 intrigued.**

"**They act like us, sir. I know that sounds cold. And they think I'm some damaged warrior unit of theirs. I guess I met their ruler by accident. And attacked some guards. Don't say it…I know." Tachyon-1 shook his head. "I don't even know how I got to this world, sir."**

**There was silence for a moment. "Alright. Learn what you can from them. Learn about their culture. But make sure you don't violate Code 3."**

"**Understood, sir." Tachyon-1 heard the door being coded to open. "I have to go. I'll try to keep you updated. Tachyon-1 out." He turned towards the window of his room, looking outside. As the door opened, the princess stepped inside. Tachyon-1 blinked under his helmet. If she was beautiful before, she was damned gorgeous now. The three crystals in her forehead shimmered in the light of the room. At her hips, gold lace was draped down the side of her legs, going to just below the knees, as well from her shoulders down the side of her arms and connecting at the wrists. She had a very sweet smile to her and her hair was gold plated and went down to just below her shoulders. But it moved like human hair. Tachyon-1 caught himself staring at her and pulled himself back. "Ma'am?" He asked officially as he could.**

**She giggled a bit. "Were my captain of the guards here, he would question you speaking to me so informally."**

**He noted this. "My apologies, your majesty."**

**She nodded. "It's alright. It's not every day that an Enforcer/Warrior unit fights so hard to protect the Princess of the Meckas. But you must have been heavily damaged to not be able to tell the Royal guards from normal Machnars. What sector were you stationed in?"**

'**Oh no…' He thought. He had no idea how they classified their sectors but he had to think quickly. "Sector Nine, your majesty."**

**She turned as she heard that. Her expression changing to one of horror. "Oh gods. It's a wonder you survived!" She exclaimed.**

"**I'm a prototype, your Majesty. My schematics were lost in a fire fight with the Machnar Lords." He hoped she would buy that.**

"**Then we're very fortunate you returned to us. What is your designation?" She took a few steps over to him. She took his hand and scanned it.**

**He hoped her scan's couldn't bypass the inner sheathing of his gauntlet or this whole ruse would be for nothing. "They designated me Tachyon."**

**She looked up at him. "Peculiar they would name you after our most sacred deity."**

**This was getting worse and worse. But he noted what they called their god. "I was named that because of a fight I was in. They say I fought with the valor and strength of Tachyon himself."**

**She smiled. "After last night, I can see why." She finished her scan and looked up at him. "Your repair subroutines seem to have done well. I'm detecting no more damage." She took a step closer to him.**

"**Am I your prisoner then, your Majesty?" His question was a bit sarcastic.**

"**Not at all. In fact, I'm considering making you my Primary Enforcer." She ran her finger along his chestplate. "There's something very special about you, Tachyon. And I can't help but feel drawn to you. And I would have you as my protector."**

**Tachyon-1 didn't want to consider what would happen if he declined. But he couldn't violate Code 3. He had to ensure that their ways of life were not altered. "Very well, your Majesty, I accept your offer."**

**She leaned up and kissed the cheek area of his helmet. "Good. Now come, I have to attend a treaty signing. There are a few people that would enjoy not seeing this treaty signed."**

"**By your command, Princess." Tachyon-1 fell into step behind her. At least he was still going to be in a defender role.**

**-Hours later-**

** Tachyon-1 remembered why he hated politics. It was long, dull and nearly put him to sleep every time. But for some reason, he was able to focus on what the princess was doing. He was reading over her shoulder while looking to be at attention. The arguments between the parties present had gotten heated.**

"**Princess Mechana, you honestly are not falling to this slag about fair rights from the Machor party are you?" The leader of the Tungsten party asked indignantly. "They are mere workers and not worthy of your consideration."**

**If one thing bothered Tachyon-1 more than anything, it was a sect of people being treated as a lesser to a more popular party. And he thought the politics back home was bad. Tachyon fought hard to not speak up. It was not his place. But it was getting very hard to hold back. He quietly, or so he thought, clenched his fist. Give him one chance, one reason to lash out.**

**Princess Mechana shook her head. "Why should I ignore a people when they have proven to be the backbone of our society?"**

**The leader of the Machor party, a young female Mecha bowed her head. "You are very kind, your Majesty. Our male units will know of your generosity."**

**The leader of the Tungsten party scoffed. "That is all your units have ever done was rely on the generosity of the Majestrix unit. You barely deserve it."**

**Tachyon-1's eye slat flashed red angrily. He slammed his armored fist down and sparks scattered on the table. "You arrogant, self-absorbed, rust pit! If it wasn't for their people you would be nothing!"**

**The princess jumped at Tachyon's outburst. But she could detect the elevation in his electrical pulses, symbolizing that he was quite angry.**

**The Tungsten party leader stood and pointed at Tachyon-1. "Know your position warrior unit. You are below me, remember that."**

**Tachyon couldn't take anymore. He swung his armored fist and backhanded the leader of the Tungsten party, sending him flying backwards over his chair. "I serve the princess. I do not answer to you. Remember that, you useless cog."**

**Mechana walked over to Tachyon and placed her hand on his arm. "Enforcer, stand down. I think you have made your point." Her voice was authoritative, but her eyes told of something else. Pride in Tachyon-1? Concern?**

**The female Mecha in the other chair couldn't believe that the Princess' enforcer stood up for her party. The look on her face was one of sheer shock and amazement.**

**Mechana looked at the parties gathered. "We will reconvene tomorrow once everyone has settled down."**

**The leader of the Tungsten party glared at Tachyon-1. He was the first to leave and soon after the leader of the Machor party left. It was not just Mechana and Tachyon-1. "Is your circuitry faulty? Why in the name in Seni-Matrix One would you attack one of the most influential party members of our people?"**

**Tachyon-1 didn't look at Mechana, he walked over to the window and scanned the area outside. "Units like him are the reason I became a warrior unit. My counterpart unit was part of the Machor party. A laborer unit. And I lost her to one of the Tungsten party type units in Sector 9." Not entirely true but close enough to explaining how he lost Angel-1. He looked over at Mechana. "If you will excuse me, your Majesty."**

**The princess just nodded. She was starting to understand. Perhaps he wasn't a faulty unit. He was upgraded to protect that which he loved the most. He became the experimental unit after he lost his counterpart.**

**Tachyon-1 walked outside to what looked like a cemetery for the fallen Mechas. He looked behind him to make sure no one was around. The air seals hissed quietly as he removed his helmet. He kneeled down and looked up. Remembering her funeral.**

_-It was raining as Tachyon-1 was trying to fight back the tears of losing Angel-1. He looked at the minister that performed the eulogy. "Reverend, was this some conspiracy? Am I being crucified for no sins? This image beneath me, the plans we had for our life together?" He shook his head. "This all seems so unreal. I'm a man cut in half in this world and left to my misery."_

_The reverend placed his hand on Tachyon-1's shoulder and gave a somber smile. "She is with our Lord now, my son. But she will always be in our hearts."_

_Tachyon looked at the headstone. He would destroy those that took her from him. When the reverend left, Tachyon fell to his knees and cried. He promised he would be strong for her. But he couldn't, right now, he was the weakest man.-_

**A lone tear fell down his cheek. He was still looking up. "Are you still watching over me after all these years, Angela? Are you still in Heaven being my guardian angel? God what do I do?"**

**Looking on from the corner of the palace was the leader of the Tungsten party. He narrowed his eyes at Tachyon but did not show himself. **_'So, you are no Mecha, but one of the weaker species. Your time will come when you will come to heel, fleshling.' _**He thought to himself as he slinked back into the shadows.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mark of History

**Shadow Enforcers: Chapter 3**

_**Mark of History**_

** The princess was spending the day with the children of certain Mechas to teach them about certain aspects of their society. Tachyon had heard this before but he found himself lacking in the history of the Mecha people. The treaty signing had not been completed as both sides had been sent back to agree upon the new details of the treaty. This break in the negotiations was a welcoming relief to Tachyon. Princess Mechana had spoken to Tachyon about his outburst. She understood but she reminded him that he had to keep to the proper procedures of the negotiations. Tachyon-1 came to understand that warrior units were not at these types of negotiations as that was normally left just to the Princess and the proper parties. This was a new thing.**

** Mechana gave Tachyon the day to do as he saw fit. She knew he needed the reprieve. Tachyon decided that now was the best time of any to try to delve into the history of the Mechas. He made his way down to the Information and Historical Repository. Being he was the Enforcer to the Princess, he was granted access to the highest security section of the Repository. The code on his armor was scanned and he was granted entry.**

** 'Welcome, Enforcer Tachyon. Please state your query.' The historical unit chimed.**

"**Show me the history of the Mechas."**

'**Query acknowledged.' The historical unit began the playback from nearly one million human years ago.**

_-The dimension Kraedon-_

_ For millions of years, the dimension Kraedon existed, far before the time of man. It was home to a race of intellectual beings, called Kry'lon, which sought knowledge and a peaceful way of living. But even after millennia of peace, war eventually becomes a part of the cycle. The war was between the Kry'lons and one of their earlier creations, the Crys'lis. Experimental laborers created to work in the dangerous mines that housed the crystal fuel used by the Kry'lon. The crystals that were mined were fatal to the organic structure of the Kry'lon. But when the Crys'lis rose against their creators, one final creation was made in hopes to stop to Crys'lis. That creation was the Mechas. The Mechas were robotic servants with true AI status created to help in the defense of the Kry'lon and the Mechas against the Crys'lis. But it was too late._

_ The Mechas had not received the completed programming for battle. One of the last Kry'lon scientists worked feverishly to protect the last bit of stored information about the Mechas. He hoped that someday someone would find this place and stop the Crys'lis once and for all. The scientist's name was Adjudicator Mjl'soun and he had just finished downloading the final bit of data into a fractal storage unit. The unit sank into the floor and the safety's activated, locking into place and making it to look like part of the floor. There was little left to do as he heard the Crys'lis trying to break through the blast doors. He knew it was only a matter of time before they broke through and killed him. He turned to the first Mecha he ever created, Viatha. She was beautiful but had a very scared look on her dirty face. _

_Her eyes looking to her creator to tell her it would be alright. "Father, please tell me what I must do. My processes are conflicting. I am afraid." She often called the Adjudicator "father" being that is how he always treated her. The Mechas had feelings and were treated as family to those that owned them._

_Mjl'soun looked down at Viatha and took her face in his talons. "You must go and take what remaining Mechas are alive and go into hiding. You must not make the same mistakes we made. You must live." He looked back as he heard the door start to buckle under the constant assault of the Crys'lis. The mechanical controls that were keeping the door locked began to spark and short out. A part of the door's structure gave way and crashed into the computers and databanks in the room. Mjl'soun pulled Viatha to him to protect her from the explosion. As the explosion passed he opened an access point to an escape tunnel. "You were the greatest of my creations, Viatha. Lead your people and remember that you were the most loved among the Kry'lon. Now go, quickly!"_

_As the sound of the main door began to strain, Viatha ran to the tunnel and turned back to see a portion of the ceiling collapse, blocking her path to save her "father". "FATHER!" She screamed out, reaching her hand out to grab at nothing. An oil tear fell down her cheek as she could feel the weight of losing someone close to her. But she would not disobey him. The access door shut behind her, sealing itself. Leaving only the blackness of the escape tunnel._

_As she made her way outside, there were several other Mechas there waiting for her. The Mechas often looked to Viatha for leadership and they were doing so now more than ever. She turned to look back at the collapsing city, their home._

"_What do we do now?" One of the male Mechas asked._

_Viatha turned and looked at the seven gathered in front of her. "We do as 'father' told me. We will go far from here and create our own lives. We must live to never repeat these mistakes again. We must live." And so the eight did. They created a small city on the far edge of the continent, far away from the Crys'lis. In time, the Mechas numbers grew as they learned how to procreate among each other. They even learned how to repair one another to keep their systems from failing. They learned much about their own race. But as with all beings, there are even some "diseases" that cannot be cured. After nearly one thousand years of functional life, Viatha was suffering from catastrophic cascade failures of her systems. Her knowledge and memories of her life were stored in a separate databank so the failures could not carry to the other Mechas. The Mecha scientists could not stop what was happening to her. When her systems had finally failed, she was given a place where those that followed would always remember her. She was named Seni-Matrix One, the first Goddess to lead her people to freedom from the Crys'lis. The other seven original Mechas were also raised to godhood when they also passed away.-_

**Tachyon took in this new information. The deity, Tachyon, must have been one of the original eight Mechas. He must have learned about the art of war. "What happened to the Crys'lis?"**

**The historical unit was silent for a moment before speaking up again. 'The Crys'lis has not been seen in nearly one millennia.'**

**Something felt wrong with that. In his years studying psychology and animal behavior, something or someone that considers another race an enemy does not stay hidden for long. "How long have the Machnars been at war with the Mechas?"**

'**Nearly five hundred megacycles.'**

**If evolution has run its course, the Crys'lis could have created the Machnars to act as their soldiers to destroy the creations of the Kry'lons. Tachyon spent the next several hours going through every bit of history he could. Trying like hell to piece together a puzzle that may have been long since forgotten by the Mechas. After a great deal of research and nearly twelve more hours, Tachyon had an idea of what happened to the Crys'lis. A small probe entered his chambers and began to pulse. It was like his own personal secretary.**

"**Enforcer Tachyon, the treaty proceedings will commence in 5 cycles. Your electronic presence will be necessary to the Princess' safety." The female voice stated quietly.**

**Tachyon-1 was in the other room and didn't hear the probe. He had his helmet off and was startled when the probe entered his bedroom. "Oh shit…."**

**The probe's pulse began to increase as if to raise an alarm. "Intruder…Intruder. Summoning the Enforcer Tachyon! Summoning the Enforcer Tachyon!"**

**Tachyon raised his hands. "S.I.T.A, stop…it's me! It's Tachyon."**

**SITA stopped pulsing. "Voice recognition acknowledged. I do not understand. You are not Mecha."**

**Tachyon rubbed the back of his head. "It's a really long story, SITA. I'll try to explain as best I can. But you cannot divulge this information to anyone. You must not reveal that I'm human. Comply."**

**SITA pulsed again. "Acknowledged."**

**Tachyon explained everything to SITA. How he was from another dimension and how he was trapped here and the rules he had to follow to ensure the Mecha day to day life was not disturbed. "And that's the whole story."**

"**I will not reveal this information without your authorization. But that still means you must attend the treaty signing." SITA pulsed softly.**

"**I can't. There's a part of your history that has to be solved. I think the Crys'lis are still alive. And I'm going to find out how." Tachyon put his helmet on and the air seals locked into place.**

"**This is illogical. To truly learn if the Crys'lis are still alive, you must enter into…." She stopped as Tachyon spoke up.**

"**Into Sector 9 Zeta, I know." Tachyon checked his weaponry. "If I don't learn the truth, SITA, your people could get overrun by the Machnar." He looked up at SITA. "I've become far too fond of your people to see them get destroyed."**

"**My people or is it just the Princess you have grown fond of?" SITA almost sounded indignant.**

**Tachyon chuckled lightly. "If I didn't know any better, SITA, I would think you are jealous." He turned to pick up a pack. "Besides, she's a Mecha, I'm a human. It wouldn't work. Plus I'd be violating Code 3."**

**SITA seemed to be silent. "Tachyon…I…"**

**Tachyon was about to transport himself as he stopped. "What's wrong, SITA?"**

**The probe moved and pushed herself against his armor. "Please…be careful. You don't know how much of an impact you have made on our people."**

**Tachyon touched the small metallic ball of light. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, access my secondary onboard computer and tie into my homing beacon. If anything goes wrong, it'll go off and you'll be able to track me." He grinned. "It's probably so archaic to you by your standards in terms of the programming."**

"**Just as long as I know you are safe. I don't care how archaic it is." SITA said quietly. She backed away from him carefully.**

**Tachyon smiled under his helmet. SITA wasn't just a probe. Something about her was more than she was letting on. But at this point, everyone had their secrets. Tachyon slammed his fist into the upper left portion of his chestplate. The electrical discharge transported him out of the palace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Will Out

**Shadow Enforcers Chapter 4**

**Truth Will Out**

**-Sector 9 Zeta, hours later-**

** Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 had to move so carefully through this area. The Machnar had very heavy patrols through the entire sector. So it was very slow going. Tachyon made note of the varying ranks of the Machnar, Warriors, Command Units, and Generals. But what he didn't see were the Machnar Lords. The Mechas talked about them, but he wondered if they ever saw any of the Machnar Lords. The Machnar looked a bit like robotic serpent-like creatures. Where the Machnar made to look like the Crys'lis? The "children" made to look like their creators? Tachyon ducked down into cover as he saw a Machnar patrol near his location. They stood there a moment scanning the area. Tachyon kept his power levels low to avoid detection by their scanners. He was using minimal power as he moved through this sector. Even if he attempted to go into stealth, his power increase would be like a flare going off, highlighting his location.**

** Off in the distance, a massive citadel stood tall. From the citadel, a loud signal rang out. The signal actually sounded like something talking, half robot, half organic. "VATH'DE! VATH'DE! VATH'DE!" was what it sounded like. The two Machnar looked at one another and moved, or slithered, towards the massive citadel. Tachyon watched as the other patrols started to move towards the citadel as well. Could those be the Machnar Lords calling to their warriors? Being the Mechas never entered this sector, or at least tried very hard to avoid it, the Machnars saw little need to keep a presence this deep into their territory. In scanning the area, Tachyon found the escape tunnel used so long ago. He wasn't sure what to expect so he moved quickly to the darkness of the tunnel. He then boosted his scanners to ensure he could pick up the slightest of signals from the Machnars. He used a subsonic pulse like sonar. If anything stepped into the range of that sonar, he would pick it up. Switching through the vision modes of his helmet, he was able to find one to see through the darkness. At the end of the dark tunnel, he located a sealed door. The scans were showing that the door was code-locked. But just not any code was required to open the door. The code of the descendant of Viatha, the Goddess, was needed. The only person that would be would probably be the Princess. **

** Tachyon sighed. "Great. All this way for nothing." He slumped against the door. But instead of the door remaining sealed, it opened. He fell backwards through the door and he prayed that the loud crashing sound of him falling to the ground wouldn't alert the Machnars. When he got up and looked around, him falling wouldn't have sounded any different than the creaking sound of the old girders and "I" beams that were laying there. Tachyon-1 moved carefully to the computers and began to scan them. Most were destroyed and unusable. But there was one that seemed to be in an ok working condition. Tachyon made his way over and ran his hand along the console. They system flickered and came online and a holographic image of what looked like a walking lizard appeared. "This must be one of the Kry'lon scientists." **

**The Kry'lon was dressed in some kind of lab coat and had a slight hunch to him. He looked old and haggard, but he had a very soft and gentle look to him. "My beautiful and precious, Viatha, if you are seeing this, then I have been killed by the Crys'lis." The image sighed. "I had wanted so much more for you and the other Mechas. But alas, I could not give it to you. All I can give you is this. The plans that were given to me by one of our scouts that learned of the Crys'lis' plans to destroy your people and end our legacy." Behind Tachyon-1, the floor opened and a data fractal rose from its resting place. "Please, use this to protect yourselves and remember that we did not want this for you. Know that we all loved you as our children. You have made us so proud." The image went to static as another image was tied in. It seemed that the system was tied into a subsystem of the Machnar. This wasn't good. If this activated then it would not be long before the Machnar came looking for whoever activated the subsystem, intended or not. The image showed what looked like a young Mecha woman. Dark grey, almost gunmetal in color with some blue in it and then what looked like the Princess. Tachyon kept watching.**

_-A Crys'lis with what looked like armor slithered in. Following it was a…malformed Machnar. The Machnar WERE the Crys'lis. The young Mecha woman in grey struggled. "You will not deceive my people! They will know the truth!"_

_The Crys'lis hissed a laugh. "They will not sssssusssspect a thing, young Mecha. With one of our own and your own data ssssignature acting as a masssssk, they will only ssssee their Princessss." He moved towards a machine and pressed a few buttons. "But jusssst to ensure you do not interfere…" _

_The young Mecha who was apparently the real princess screamed in pain as her data stream, her essence or soul as it would be known, was placed in a SITA probe. "You…monster! You will not get away with this!" She pulsed angrily._

_The Crys'lis laughed. "Who would ever believe you, probe?"_

_The next image showed the deformed female Machnar having her memories and mind placed in the husk of the second body that would become the Princess that is known now._

_As the new unit came online, it smiled at the probe. "Your kingdom will soon belong to the Machnar."_

_The Crys'lis hissed. "Hide the husssk of the Princessss sssso no one finds it. And do not fail ussss."-_

**Tachyon-1 felt like an idiot. "Shit…" He said quietly. "The Mechas have been played." He went over the old history he studied and learned that the reason the Crys'lis hadn't yet taken over after all these years was because of the laws that were in place. It was just because of these kinds of tactics that the laws were adjusted to prevent the Machnars from taking over. "Computer, how long ago was this recording made." The date that came back was over 500 years ago. "Download recording and locate the body of Princess Mechana, her real body." The sensor scans located the body in a hidden compartment. Tachyon looked around and started to pick up mechanical signatures. "Dammit. Well, if they didn't know I was here before." Tachyon slammed his fist into the upper left of his chest. It crackled with electrical energy as it powered up. He reared his fist back and slammed it into the door of the compartment, taking hold of it and tearing it off its tracks. Mechana's lifeless husk fell forward and he caught it. He hefted it onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He turned to see two Machnar break through the old doors, their mechanical hisses signifying their anger at the intruder. He raised his one arms and the Tri-Cobalt launcher appeared. "By order of the Shadow Enforcers, you are in violation of Code 9.31 Subsection Sigma: Premeditated destruction of life with intent to bring war to the neighboring dimensions." The Machnar hissed angrily but before they could react, Tachyon-1 opened fire with the launcher. Two small torpedoes fired towards their targets. The Machnar tried to get away but the explosion from impact sent one into a girder, impaling it. The other slammed into a wall that shook loose a ceiling panel. It fell and crushed the second Machnar under it. The party was over and Tachyon-1 had to get out of there. Slamming his fist into his armor, he fell into stealth and got out of the old lab.**

**-Sector 7 Omega-**

** Tachyon stopped to rest a bit. He carefully set Mechana's body down and leaned against a rock. Disengaging the air seals, he removed his helmet and closed his eyes for a few moments. Bringing his right arm up, he tapped in the communication codes to contact Shadow Enforcer-1. "Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 to Base, come in, please." He waited a few moments through the static. He may have been too far from the palace to receive any kind of signal. "Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 to Base, please respond."**

**The static was heavy, but he could just make out Shadow Enforcer-1's voice. "Tachyon-1, comm code: Delta-three-Sigma-Sigma-zero-five."**

**That code signified that it really was base contacting him. Only Shadow Enforcer-1 knew Tachyon's personal comm code. "Confirmed, Base."**

"**What have you got, Sean?" Shadow Enforcer-1 asked.**

"**You're not going to believe this, sir." Tachyon-1 began to explain everything he learned about the history, the Crys'lis, the Kry'lons, the Machnar and Mechas. And about how the Machnars have been preparing for a full scale war for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. "Sir, they are in full violation of our own codes. The time for hiding is over, sir. I have got to save the Mechas."**

"**As much as I would tell you not to, the evidence is damning. Transmit what data you have with triple encryption. We've been able to stabilize the tear you fell through months ago. We'll gather what units we can but it will take some time. We don't know the land like you do." Shadow Enforcer-1 sounded concerned for Tachyon-1. One Shadow Enforcer against a whole army. "Activate your beacon so we can track your movements. We'll get to you as soon as we can."**

"**Yes, sir." Tachyon-1 answered. He looked towards the south where he came from. He could see units rising over the far hill. "Sir, I have to move. Get here as quickly as you can. Tachyon-1 out."**

**The time for rest was over. Tachyon lifted Mechana's body back over his shoulders and made his way back to the Mecha city as fast as he could, teleporting himself with what energy he had left that wasn't being restricted by his armor's power core. To build up any more power would require disengaging the safeties of the neutron core.**

**It took a few more hours but Tachyon-1 made it back and appeared in his chambers. He placed Mechana's body on his bed and fell against the wall. The SITA probe with Mechana's essence flew into his chamber. "Tachyon, what is going on? The entire city is on alert." The probe stopped and saw her body. "You…you found it. You…risked your life…you know what happened?"**

**Tachyon tore his helmet off and breathed heavily. "Yeah, I found out. I also found out that the Crys'lis ARE the Machnar." He wiped his forehead. "I transmitted the data to my people."**

**The SITA probe hovered over her body. "But…without the machine used to transfer…"**

**Tachyon-1 shook his head. "I figured out a way to fix that." He took the SITA probe in his one hand and placed his other hand on the back of her head and attached a wire to where the connection to her positronic brain was. He began the data transfer which took about twenty minutes. When the transfer was complete, the probe stopped pulsing, and Mechana's eyes started to come alive.**

**Mechana moved slowly and blinked slowly, a soft smile coming over her metallic lips. "By the Goddess, thank you. You have done…you are a gift from her. My people will know of your bravery and your honor." She stood to give him a kiss but he stopped her.**

"**The Machnar are almost here. Gather your people and get them out of the city. I'm going to end this once and for all." He started to put his helmet back on but she stopped him.**

"**No…please…no more fighting. We can move our people to another Sector, we can…" He put his finger to her lips.**

"**I'm a Shadow Enforcer. A protector. Your lives mean more to me than my own. Your people are…amazing. Get them out of here. Besides, I can't violate Code…." He stopped as she leapt up and gave him a very passionate kiss.**

**After the kiss, Mechana looked him in the eyes. "You are everything I ever hoped for to protect my people. You better make sure you come back to me."**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Countdown

**Shadow Enforcers Chapter 5**

**The Final Countdown**

**-Minutes later in the hallways of the Palace-**

**Tachyon ran through the hallways, the guards pushing past people fleeing the palace to get to him. He charged his fists and unleashed his full potential as a Shadow Enforcer, using every ability that he was trained in. One guard attempted to impale him with a shock stick but Tachyon-1 grabbed the rod and driving his hand down, broke it in two, slamming his fist into the chest of the guard. The guard flew into the nearest wall, and became stuck in it, sparks flying from where he had broken.**

**Ten minutes before, Tachyon-1 had transmitted the uncovered information about the Machnar and what they had done with Mechana's help. That information revealed that the current Princess on the throne was not the true Princess Mechana. The Mechas couldn't believe what they had seen, but they soon rose to support their true Princess. The Machnar deception had finally fallen. And the "Princess" ordered the destruction of those that opposed her rule. "DESTROY THE MECHAS THAT DEFY ME! PREPARE THE WAY FOR OUR FORCES! AND DESTROY TACHYON!" She ordered.**

**As Tachyon neared the throne room, the "Princess" stood there with a cadre of elite guards. "You should not have interfered Enforcer. Now you will pay with your life." She pointed at him and spoke in the Machnar language.**

**Two of the elite guards charged Tachyon. He slammed his fist into his chestplate and teleported behind them. He was able to incapacitate one, but the other guard drove his weapon into a weakpoint in the Enforcer armor. Tachyon roared in pain and clutched his side. Blood seeped from the wound as he looked up at the Machnar. "The Machnar will not destroy these people. I'll see to that." He grunted as he tried to stand up straight.**

"**You are not even a Mecha, Tachyon. You are weak. You are a fleshling in armor pretending to be something you are not. We are superior. We have the strength of both flesh and steel, with the weakness of neither." The Machnar female grinned.**

"**So long as I draw breath…I will protect the Mechas. And I swear to Christ you'll go down." Tachyon raised his hand and drove it into the floor. The neutron discharge shattered the floor, sending Tachyon, the Machnar female, and the rest of the elite guards crashing to the very bottom floor.**

**Everyone had taken a hard fall. Tachyon was the first to start stirring, soon followed by the Machnar female, then the guards. Tachyon was losing blood, but he pushed himself to fight on. The Machnar female lashed out and struck out at him. He deflected her first hit but she went low and hit his injury. Tachyon staggered backwards into the wall and grunted, the pain blurring his vision and the armor's systems trying to compensate by injecting painkillers. The air filters in the helmet were pushing as much air through to keep him conscious as his vitals were being constantly monitored. 'Warning, blood loss levels are reaching critical levels.' The computer called out. Tachyon grunted. "Bypass…safeties…" The computer acknowledged but gave its warning. 'Warning, safeties bypassed, threat of unconsciousness imminent. Cease combat and return to base for medical attention.'**

**The Machnar female scoffed. "Why fight for them, fleshling? This is not your world. Not your war."**

**Tachyon prepared a fighting stance. "You made it my war…you involved the Shadow Enforcers when you sought to destroy the life of the Mechas."**

**The Machnar female growled. "Then you will be its first casualty!" The female did something that Tachyon had not expected. She generated an energy field and unleashed its power. The blast sent Tachyon flying through the wall and into the city gates just behind the palace.**

**As Tachyon impacted the gates, they crumbled under the severe force of the impact. Behind those gates was the Machnar army waiting to invade and destroy the Mecha city. The computer in Tachyon's armor blared warnings. 'WARNING: Armor breach critical, blood loss critical, all system failing. Internal bleeding detected. Fail-safe activated. Disengage and return to base.' Tachyon stood up shakily. He tore the helmet off and coughed up blood. He turned his head towards a distant hill where he saw Mechana standing with her people, far away from the Machnar army. He looked back towards the Machnar female who he now understood was one of the Machnar Lords. There was only one thing left to do. A last resort that he knew he would have to someday use. He fell to one knee as he was starting to lose consciousness. "I have done…*cough*…what I was set out to do. I have…I have served with honor to protect those under my watch." He coughs violently. "I now give my life…to ensure the peace of this world."**

**The Machnar female laughed. "Such pretty words for a dead fleshling."**

**On the hill in the distance, Mechana was scanning Tachyon and noticed his failing life signs. One of the laborer class had picked up his words through auditory amplification and looked at Mechana. "Your Majesty, you must listen." Mechana heard the words and started to run towards Tachyon, but he was so far away."**

**Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 looked up at the Machnar female. "Computer, disengage all safeties. Initiate…*coughs*…initiate Critical Mass."**

**The female Machnar Lord laughed again. "And what foolishness is this? A pathetic attempt to…"**

**The computer sounded a warning. "WARNING: NEUTRON CORE SAFETIES DISENGAGED. CRITICAL MASS ENGAGED. CORE OVERLOAD IN T-MINUS 60 SECONDS AND COUNTING. WARNING: TWO MILE BLAST RADIUS. DISCHARGE POWER CORE NOW."**

**Tachyon's armor started to short out as he was trying to hold it in to prevent a discharge until the right time. Around him a neutron field formed as the power levels increased exponentially. The female Machnar pointed to him and ordered the Warriors to destroy him before the power core could rupture. Two Machnar tried, but had their circuitry fried as they tried to punch through the neutron field. Tachyon only gave a weak smile. "My life for the good of others…"**

**The armor blared another warning. "WARNING: NEUTRON CORE SAFETIES DISENGAGED. CORE BREACH IMMINENT. CRITICAL MASS REACHED IN T-MINUS 45 SECONDS. DISCHARGE POWER CORE NOW. SYSTEMS OVERLOAD IMMINENT."**

**As Mechana tried to reach Tachyon, she tried over a rock. She heard the warning from his armor and screamed out to him. "TACHYON! NO! GODDESS PLEASE NO!"**

**The female Machnar grew desperate in sending warriors to stop the coming explosion. "It will not end like this! I command it!" She screamed out.**

**Tachyon's armor was now generating neutron surges. His cybernetic connections were starting to short out. "No evil…shall prevail…we are…the light…in the darkness."**

**Another warning blared. "WARNING: NEUTRON CORE SAFETIES DISENGAGED. CORE BREACH IMMINENT. CRITICAL MASS REACHED IN T-MINUS 15 SECONDS. DISCHARGE POWER CORE NOW. SYSTEMS OVERLOAD AND FAILURE IMMINENT. T-MINUS NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE."**

**Tachyon, with the little bit of strength he had left, screamed out his final command. "DISCHARGE!"**

**The armor flashed for but a second before the neutron discharge shot out. It was like a large neutron wave just growing in size, and destroying every electrical system in its path. A tear fell down Tachyon's cheek as the final thing he saw was Angela holding her hand out to him. His eyes went big as the final cybernetic connection shorted out. He collapsed to the ground and his eyes started to close as the world around him fell to darkness. The only thing activating on its own power source, shielded from the neutron blast, was the emergency distress beacon.**

**Mechana looked up from where she had fallen. The Machnar were all falling from Tachyon's final attack. Whatever Machnar did survive from being at the leading edge of the Critical Mass fled back to their territory. But her eyes fell to the only thing that mattered to her right now. She watched as Tachyon had not moved since he collapsed. She couldn't even read his vital signs. "No…no no no no!" She got up and ran to him. Taking him in her arms, oil tears fell down her smooth metallic cheeks. "GODDESS NO! DO NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She cradled the lifeless body of Tachyon-1.**

**Behind her, the other Mechas approached. They bowed their heads at the sacrifice of their savior. The only one outside of their world who cared enough to give his life to protect theirs. Just past the crowd, a dimensional tear opened and several Shadow Enforcers appeared from the tear. One of them was Shadow Enforcer-1. He and two of the medics ran over and knelt down. "Your Majesty, you must let him go so we can help him. You have to let him go."**

**Her eyes turned to the newcomers. She glared at them as the hot oil tears burned down her cheeks. "You left him to this fate. Why were you not here to stop him?! Do not touch him!"**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 reached out and took her shoulder. "Your Majesty, I understand you're upset. But right now if you don't give him to us, there'll be no saving him at all."**

**She lowered her head and kissed Tachyon-1 on the lips. "I swear to the Goddess I will not leave your side." She released her hold on Tachyon-1 and the Shadow Enforcers placed him on a stretcher to get him back to base.**

**One of the other Mechas, the advisor to the Princess walked over to Mechana. "Your Majesty, right now your place is at our savior's side. Go with him, we will ensure the city is secured until your return."**

**Mechana followed the Shadow Enforcers as they returned to the Earth dimension.**

**-Weeks later-**

** Shadow Enforcer Tachyon-1 slowly started to stir in his hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes but his vision was really blurry. And he felt really uncomfortable. A nurse was in the room and was checking on his vitals as he tried to speak. But the words came out a jumbled mess. "Whare m…happ?"**

** The nurse jumped a little as she turned and looked at Tachyon. "Easy, sir. You're back at base in the infirmary."**

**Tachyon licked his lips trying to make the next sentence somewhat coherent. "How long…?"**

"**Three weeks, Sean." Shadow Enforcer-1's voice answered. "You gave us all a damn good scare." He placed a hand on Tachyon's shoulder. "How do you feel, son?"**

**Tachyon groaned quietly. "Like I just lost a fight with a freight train."**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 smiled down at Tachyon. "You did a great job protecting the Mechas. We sent an entire unit of Shadow Enforcers there to make sure the Machnar don't trying to strike back while the Mechas have no defense."**

**Tachyon-1 strained to look at Shadow Enforcer-1. "But they…the Mechas have never…they aren't…"**

**A soft feminine voice and metallic hand took his. "I authorized it, beloved. My people need the help of your people. And I need you."**

**Tachyon looked towards Mechana's voice. "Mechana? What do you mean…beloved?"**

**Mechana smiled softly. "You ensured the Mecha people are safe. Through your actions and self-sacrifice, I have decided that you are the one to help guide and protect my people at my side." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have chosen you as my husband."**

**Shadow Enforcer-1 nodded. "I had already decided to give you command of your own unit. The Mechas will sign a treaty with us and will have a place on the council so as to ensure they are protected under our laws. And I have to agree that there would be no better envoy than you." He squeezed Tachyon's shoulder proudly. "Angel-1 would be proud of you, son. Rest up. We'll need you in top shape to defend the Mechas."**

**Tachyon-1 fell back asleep as Mechana stayed at his side, holding his hand and keeping him close to her heart as close as she could.**


End file.
